


Breaking the maiden

by emmadilla



Series: The Captain and his girl [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, POC OC, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Steve wants to lose his virginity, and Rosalee is more than willing to help him out.





	Breaking the maiden

**Author's Note:**

> So, my Outsiders peeps might recognize the title of this from that cringy TV show ... I promise (at least, I hope) that this won't be as cringe-inducing as that episode! This particular one-shot doesn't really have a specific point at which it takes place during my Steve/Rosalee stories, it's just a bit of fluff I decided to throw in to try to balance the angst. :)

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” I asked him. I had been fantasizing about sleeping with Steve for a while now, but I hadn’t wanted to push him into something he wasn’t ready for. We hadn’t really talked about it before - aside from him confirming the fact that he was a virgin - and I’d figured he probably ascribed to his more conservative upbringing that would see him wait until marriage to have sex. Not that that was something that particularly thrilled me, but for Steve I would have waited as I figured it wasn’t because he was a prude, more just that was the way he’d been raised. In truth, I really wanted nothing more than to fuck the ever-loving brains out of Captain America. But now that I was finally presented with the opportunity, I hesitated. I wanted to be sure that this was something _he_ wanted, not something he felt pressured to do. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing that Steve had been guilted into having sex for the first time.

 

He met my gaze, his blue eyes filled with longing as he said, “Yes, I’m sure.”

 

“I just don’t want you to feel pressured or anything. I mean, this isn’t exactly something that can be undone …”

 

He silenced me by pulling me into a soft kiss. It was brief but enough to get my engine revving. When we parted, his face was still close enough to my own so that our noses almost touched. He looked me in the eyes and said, “Rosalee, I want this. I want this _with you_.” He paused a moment and smirked before he added, “I even got Bucky to give me a few of his condoms, that’s how serious I am.”

 

I chuckled. _Why am I not surprised?_ “Good idea. I … haven’t been on any birth control in a long time, better to be safe than sorry.” I reminded myself, however, to get to a doctor post-haste and get something done about that. I wasn’t even completely sure if I wanted children, much less wanted any right now.

 

“I might need some help with them, I’ve never …”

 

“Leave that to me,” I interrupted, pulling him close for a kiss as I worked up my own damn courage for this. Yeah, I’d been wanting it for a while. Didn’t mean I wasn’t still a bit intimidated by the idea of fucking super soldier, much less a virgin one. _You’re going to hell, Rosalee_ , I told myself, somehow not able to give a single fuck, having accepted my hell-bound status years ago. He let me push him back towards the bed, allowing me take the lead. I had a feeling he might not let me be as dominant in the future, which was fine by me, but as long as he was letting me I was going to enjoy the hell out of it.

 

I tugged and pushed up his shirt, and I thanked whatever higher power there may be that he took the hint and pulled it off. There had been no way I was going to get that over his head myself. I locked lips with him for a moment as I worked his belt and jeans, almost a little too familiar with the motions, but he said nothing. I pushed his pants down as I pushed him down onto the edge of the bed, allowing me to more easily pull them off. In the heat of the moment, I realized that he was the only one with clothes off and I should probably join him. I would be lying if I said I didn’t feel the slightest bit self-conscious as I pulled my own shirt off, but the way his eyes were glued to me encouraged me to keep going, so with that I reached behind me to unhook my bra, letting it fall to the floor.

 

He bit his lip as a blush started creeping around his cheeks and I suppressed a chuckle at his bashfulness, leaning down to give him a kiss to reassure him as I palmed his growing hardness through his boxers. He let out a surprised whimper and almost bit my bottom lip off, so I withdrew for a moment to allow him to readjust. “You okay?” I whispered, wanting to make sure he was still okay with this.

 

“Yeah, I just …” he trailed off, his blush deepening as he struggled to put words to feelings.

 

“It’s okay,” I purred, stroking his cheek. “We can always stop if you want.”

 

“No,” he replied as he looked me in the eyes again, as if trying to convince me of the veracity of his intent. “I really do want this.”

 

I leaned down and kissed up his jawline, stopping to gently tug on his earlobe with my teeth before I whispered in his ear, “Then scoot up against the headboard for me.” He did exactly as he was asked, and I took the opportunity to pull off my pants, leaving myself in a pair of blue booty short panties. I hadn’t been expecting this or else I would have gone for something in red lace, but looking back I figured that might have been a little too much for him, at least for his first time. When he had situated himself with his back against the headboard, I crawled up on the bed towards him, going for his neck this time as I put my hand on his stiffening cock. He moaned as I gently rubbed him through the soft cotton, letting my lips drift lower and lower until they were right at his waistband. I hesitated ever so slightly before I gently lowered his waistband, freeing his now fully erect member. And … wow … I wasn’t sure if that was the serum or if that was all natural but good gods. I had to hope that he would actually fit, it had been a while since I’d even had sex, I wouldn’t have been surprised if my own hymen had grown back by now.

 

The tip oozed pre-cum and I tentatively licked before I fully sheathed him in my mouth. He gasped sharply and I went slow, not wanting to overwhelm him with too much, too fast. I had to pay close attention to him to make sure he was doing okay, but so far so good. He gripped the sheets tightly as I slowly worked up and down the shaft, letting him get used to the sensation. If he couldn't learn to deal with just this, he wouldn’t last long in any other orifice. While I hoped he could hold off long enough so I could finish, this was all about him, and I wanted to make sure he had a good time his first time around. I only paused once to tell him, “You can touch me, if you want.” He was still a little hesitant but eventually settled for threading his fingers through my hair, which made me glad that I’d worn my hair down today. Baby steps.

 

He was panting heavily by the time I pulled away, taking his boxers with me, and I was more than ready to actually get this show on the road. Listening to him pant and moan was really starting to get to me and I swore there was probably a large wet spot right in the middle of my underwear. “Steve, where’s the condom?”

 

With one swift motion he leaned over to the bedside table, pulled open the drawer, and pulled out the gold foil covered prophylactic. I took it from him and deftly tore it open with my teeth, quickly determined which way to put it on and positioned it, rolling it down carefully. My hands were shaking a little bit as I went to pull off my own underwear, thinking to myself, _This is it._ The moment I’d been waiting for … this was finally about to happen. I had a sudden rush of anxiety but shoved it down as I moved to mount him. I knew he probably wouldn’t be up for taking over his first time, and I liked to be close to whoever I was with, so I figured me on top with him sitting up would be the easiest way to achieve that.

 

He took a deep breath in anticipation, and I set a hand on his cheek to get him to look at me. “It’s okay,” I assured him. “You sure you still want to go through with this?” Even if he had said no, even at this late stage, I would have honoured his decision and backed off. Sure, I would have gone back to my room to work off a little frustration of my own, but that wasn’t anything new for me. Steve’s comfort was far more important to me.

 

In response, he pulled me flush against his chest, crushing my lips with a kiss. When we parted I chuckled slightly and said, “Okay, I can take a hint.” I reached for him and carefully lined him up with my own entrance, hoping that I was as wet as I felt because _goddamn_ there was no other way he was going to fit. I paused for a split second as his tip penetrated me, getting the feeling that I had bitten off a little more than I could chew, but there was no turning back now. I slowly sank down onto him, feeling almost a little too full when our hip bones finally connected and he was fully sheathed. _Shit_. I pressed myself against his chest, nibbling along his jawline as I let us both get adjusted to the new sensations that were going on below the belt. I felt his hands on my back as he held me close to him and I felt a little encouraged that he was feeling a little more comfortable with this now.

 

As soon as I felt that moment where we both totally relaxed, I started grinding against him, keeping the rhythm slow for now just to make sure he could adjust to it. He seemed to take to it well enough as he started moving his own hips in response, and I smiled against his skin as I sped up ever so slightly, moving up and grinding with the down swing. Up and down, grind, swing hips. I felt one of his hands timidly starting to make its way around from my back, undoubtedly trying to angle for one of my breasts but he stopped short, like he wasn’t sure if he was allowed or not. I grabbed the hand and moved it to my breast, squeezing it reassuringly to let him know, _yes, you can squeeze your girlfriend’s boob while you’re having sex with her_.

 

Despite Steve’s lack of preparation for this whole thing, I still felt like I was woefully under-prepared as well. I hadn’t had sex in years, and I hadn’t even touched myself since before I’d gotten captured so … it had been quite a while. I could feel my own orgasm building quickly, especially considering his girth. And while I wasn’t directly rubbing my clit, it still ground against him on each downswing, sending a spark shooting through my pelvis every time. I had sped up, but felt a little off-balance so I set my left hand against the wall to steady myself. We were both breathing heavily and I could feel a thin sheen of sweat starting to coat my forehead. I could feel Steve’s chest start to get slick as well and I drove myself harder, faster, and he rolled his hips up to meet mine, starting to get bold enough to plant gentle kisses on my neck. I moaned loudly to encourage him to keep going, as my neck was pretty sensitive, and I was forever grateful that these rooms were pretty much soundproof. If they weren’t, the team sure was getting a treat now. Not that I cared at this point, I was far too gone to even care if anyone heard us.

 

I could feel it as I started to reach my peak, much sooner than I’d thought. I held out, slowing my speed here and there just so I could maintain, but after several rounds of that, it wasn’t working as well anymore. My clit throbbed, demanding my relief, but I didn’t want to give in just yet, not when it was so good still. Besides, this was about Steve, not my own needs. I had considered my own orgasm inconsequential for this session. But the more I tried to fight it, the more it fought back, until I just couldn’t take it anymore. “Steve, I …” was all i was able to gasp out as my orgasm rocked me, almost paralyzing me for a moment as it felt like every muscle in my body seized in response. He immediately wrapped his arms around me, holding me so I wouldn’t fall over as I rode out the wave, shaking and breathing raggedly.

 

When I had mostly recovered from my orgasm, I still felt limp as a wet noodle. Fortunately, I’d pushed Steve so far, he was past his bashful stage. Still holding me in his arms, he lurched forward, lying me on my back as he hovered over me, not even slipping out of me for a second. He started to set his own pace, frantic, chasing his own end and I let him, lying there, only able to roll my hips up to meet him in response. It didn’t take but a few minutes more of thrusts before he slammed his hips into mine and held them there, crying out as he finished. He rested his forehead against my chest for a moment as he gathered himself, breathing deeply. I could feel his eyelashes flutter against my skin and I almost laughed from the tickling sensation but for the utter bliss and exhaustion I was currently basking in. He eventually did lift his head as he looked at me, and I had to wonder what I looked like lying there, utterly spent, my dark, curly hair spread around my head like a halo and my skin slick with sweat. If I knew Steve and how sweet he was, he would have said how beautiful I looked. In reality, I probably looked like a wreck and he was simply too polite to say so. He smiled at me and I smiled back, and I spoke up, my voice slightly hoarse, “So … how was your first time?”

 

He grinned wider as he kissed my forehead and replied, “I’m really glad it was with you.”


End file.
